Country Boys and Cell Phones
by angelwings2001
Summary: Usagi's life in the city is about to add a sweet surprise when childhood friend Mamoru moves back from the countryside. What'll happen now?


Country Boys and Cell Phones  
By angelwings2001  
  
A/N: hey, minna! I know you all wanted a sequel to Stargazing, but I'm a bit stuck on that, so I brought you another lovely story with a Ribon Manga plot! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Ribon Manga plot (I wish.)  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked hurriedly down the street, trying to get to school before the late bell while dialing her friend's phone number on her cell. She frowned as it rang for the 3rd time, beginning to get impatient. Just as she was distractedly crossing the street, a truck started towards her. Terror-stricken, she could only scream for her life.  
  
Just as she thought that her life would end, somebody grabbed her out of the swerving truck's path. She could only stare at the tall, dark-haired guy as he began to yell rapidly at her.  
  
"How could you be so careless! You should be paying more attention; you could have been killed! It's all because of that- that *thing*!!!" While the young man was yelling, Usagi could faintly hear a voice over her cell phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Dare desu ka? Ano.... Moshi moshi?" (translation- hello? Who is this? Umm... Hello?)  
  
Of course, the young man was still going on and on, and Usagi snapped back to attention when he grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. Horrified, she began to shout as well.  
  
"Nani! What did you do that for?? That was my denwa (phone)!"  
  
"Denwa? Nan desu ka? (Phone? What's that?)"  
  
"ARRGHH! Forget it, I have to get to school!"  
  
He looked at her retreating form before yelling, "Jaa ne, Usagi-chan!"  
  
Once again, she turned back to the man. "Nani? How do you know my name?"  
  
But before she could get an answer, he was off in the other direction, so she ran the rest of the way to school.  
  
  
  
Sighing tiredly after a long school day (plus detention), Usagi opened the door to her home, wanting nothing more than to sleep. But there was a surprise in her living room- the boy from earlier that morning!  
  
"Okaa-san? Dare desu ka? (Mom? Who's this?)"  
  
Ikuko smiled into her daughter's face. "Usagi-chan, don't you remember Mamoru?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Mamoru stood up, grinning. "Ne, Usagi-chan? Don't you remember me? We use to always play when we were little. Remember, Usa?"  
  
The nickname triggered a flood of memories back. "Mamo-nii-chan!!! Wai! (older brother! Yay!) Welcome back!"  
  
He smiled back at Usagi and her old nickname. He had always been the one to look after her.  
  
Ikuko spoke up again. "Mamoru has just moved back from the countryside!"   
  
(a/n- 'k, just to clear things up, Mamo-chan moved to the countryside when he was 6, they had no modern things like cell phones.)  
  
"Aa, so that's why you didn't know what my phone was!"  
  
Mamoru put a hand to his head and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen-ne, Usa. I'll get you a new... Whatever it was..."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Arigatou, Mamo-nii-chan."  
  
  
  
The next day, Mamoru walked to school with Usagi. She greeted her friends cheerfully and made her way to class as Mamoru went to his.  
  
During their break-time, Usagi made her way to the usual hangout, only to find her best friend Nami talking to Mamoru. She leaned forward to listen.  
  
"Oh, don't be fooled by her, Mamoru-kun. She's always trying to play sweet and innocent to get guys. Usagi-chan is such a little faker!"  
  
Tears stung the back of her eyes, and Usagi turned away and began to run. It vaguely registered in the back her mind that she was cutting class, but she didn't care. She heard Mamo-nii-chan running behind her and calling her name, but she didn't stop.  
  
  
  
Curling up into a tight ball under her blanket, Usagi cried some more. She thought about how pathetic she must look, in her pink sweatshirt, matching kid-skirt, and her pink bunny slippers. Usagi couldn't get over the shock from earlier. How could Nami do that? She was supposed to be her best friend!  
  
Just when things couldn't get worse, the sound of thunder cracked. Jumping up like a frightened rabbit, Usagi whimpered and tried to pull her comforter over her.  
  
The door creaked and a figure walked into the room. "Usa? Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you ok?)"  
  
Mamoru recalled how frightened Usa had always been during storms. He slipped into her bed and pulled her next to him. Usagi huddled closer and sobbed some more, now out of fright.  
  
"Shh... Usa, don't cry, it's ok. Remember what I use to tell you? It's only electricity, Usa. Nothing's going to hurt you."  
  
Slowly she quieted down, and stared into Mamoru's face. "A-arigatou, Mamo-nii-chan. You always use to laugh when I got scared. You still do!"  
  
Usagi had been right. Mamoru was shaking with laughter at Usagi's fright, still rocking her in his arms.  
  
"G- gomen nasai, Usa, for even bothering to listen to Nami. I never believed her, I know you wouldn't do that."  
  
"It's ok, Mamo-nii-chan. I forgive you. Now, let's go show you the city life, eh?"  
  
  
  
Mamoru rushed forward in excitement, marveling at all of the 'new' things to him, as he dragged a tired Usagi with him.  
  
"Usa, nan desu ka? (What's this?)"  
  
Then, off to another street cart. "Sore desu ka? Usa, kore desu ka? Are desu ka, Usa? (What's that? What's this? What's over there?)"  
  
They crossed a little shop of cell phones, and Mamoru's eyes lit up.  
  
"Usa, let's go buy you a replacement... ano... denwa!"  
  
"Nani, now?"  
  
"Un (yeah), let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her in. Mamoru looked around carefully before picking up a small, purple phone.  
  
"Usa, how about this?"  
  
"Ee (yeah), that's a nice one."  
  
"Yatta! (alright!) Kau. (I'll buy it.)"  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi walked out of the shop, each holding a phone in their hands, so that Mamoru could keep in touch.  
  
"Arigatou, Mamo-nii-chan."  
  
"Un, no problem."  
  
Mamoru turned to face Usagi when they got to the house, taking her hand gently.  
  
"Usa, I know you might only consider me your nii-chan, demo.... (but...)"  
  
"Ee..? (yes..?)"  
  
"Ano.. ano... Ireallylikeyouandwouldyougoonadatewithme?" (hehe... he said- I really like you and would you go on a date with me?)  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly and launched herself into his arms. "Of course, Mamo-chan! I'll even stop calling you nii-chan!"  
  
He smiled with relief and happiness. Usagi dragged him inside the house to pick out his clothes for their next date.  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Usagi lay side by side, in front of the tv, with huge bowls of ice cream.  
  
"Isn't this fun, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Un. Usa, you have ice cream on your nose!" Mamoru laughed and wiped it off.  
  
"Arigatou, Mamo-chan. You're the best!"  
  
"Then do I get a kiss for being so great?"  
  
"Of course!" They leaned in for a short, sweet kiss and turned back to the tv.  
  
"Next, on Anime Channel, 'Country Boy', a story about a boy from the country coming back to the city and the girl he loves!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru collapsed into a fit of laughter at the television announcer.  
  
"Back to the girl he loves, ne, Usa?"  
  
"Ee. Just like you came back to me..."  
  
"Un. And we'll be together forever and ever and ever...."  
  
"And for the ever after that...."  
  
"Of course! And infinity evers after that....."  
  
"Plus one..."  
  
  
*Owari*  



End file.
